Tentang Sebuah Kisah
by kurisu riku
Summary: Chap3 update! "Seorang wanita baik-baik dari keluarga terpandang tidak akan merayu laki-laki yang tanggal pernikahannya sudah di tetapkan." "Asal kau baik-baik saja, aku rela menelan pil pahit akan keputusan sepihak dari mereka, Sakura" R&R please,,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini punya Riku =D**

**Warning : **

Gaje, jelek, alur campuran, belum mencapai klimaks.

**Kakashi x Sakura**

Summary : "Kau tahu? Perihnya hatiku yang mencintai lelaki beristri?"

Ini fic kedua Riku, sebagian cerita terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi loh...*plakk (dilarang curhat !) hohohohoho

Karena Riku masih author baru, review sangat di perlukan agar lebih bagus kedepannya dan lebih semangat dalam melanjutkan fic ini... m(_ _)m

Sebelumnya, Riku mengucapkan terimakasih atas review yang diberikan di fic pertama Riku Aishiteru (Zivilia) *iklan he3

Review dari kalian membuatku bersemangat dalam pembuatan fic ini ! XDD

Happy reading!

R&R please =D

**TENTANG SEBUAH KISAH**

**Chapter 1**

**28 Juni 2010**

**09.00 p.m.**

Dia? Siapa dia? Bayangan di cermin itu pun tak mampu mengingatkannya tentang siapa dan bagaimana dirinya. Ya, dalam cermin hanya nampak sesosok gadis 20 tahun berambut merah jambu yang tergerai panjang sepunggung dengan awut-awutan. Mata hijau sebening batu emerald yang meredup, basah tergenangi air mata di setiap sudutnya. Bibir mungil yang mengatup rapat nampak putih pucat kebiruan. Bahkan kulit putih mulus yang ia miliki kini mulai terlihat kisut. Sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa, hampa.

Ia hanya diam, duduk termangu di sisi jendela kamarnya. Memandangi rintik hujan yang perlahan jatuh membasahi bumi, berharap dapat memberi kesejukan di hatinya. Hati? Benarkah ia masih mempunyai hati? Sepertinya tidak. Segenap hati dan seluruh bagian jiwanya telah ia berikan kepada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki brengsek dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Laki-laki kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Laki-laki yang dengan tega mengiris dan menyanyat hati serta meremukkan cintanya. Laki-laki itu, Hatake Kakashi.

Memang apa kelebihan seorang Kakashi hingga membuat sesosok gadis emerald terpuruk dalam kehancuran? Mungkinkah terpikat akan keperakan warna rambut yang begitu memukau? Atau ketegasan tulang di raut wajah nan rupawan? Atau mungkin ketajaman bola mata yang berbeda warna dan hidung yang menjulang dengan sempurna serta bibir tipisnya yang mengundang hasrat tuk mengecup dan menyesap rasa manis di sana? Entahlah. Penggambaran di setiap diri Kakashi sangatlah sempurna. Rentan usia 4 tahun, menyajikan kisah cinta tersendiri bagi mereka.

**Sakura POV**

Aku terduduk lemas di sini. Mengamati bulir-bulir air dari langit di balik kaca. Meratapi dan mengadu akan kepedihan dan sayatan perih dalam hati.

'Hujan, apa kau tahu perih hati ini karena mencintai dia yang telah beristri?'

Cairan bening mulai menggenang di sudut mataku dan perlahan mengalir di pipi dan menetes di jariku. Rasa sakit dan perih berkecamuk di tiap relung jiwaku. Begitu sakit luka yang kau torehkan padaku. Dan betapa bodohnya aku yang terlalu dan selalu mencintaimu, Kakashi. Berbagai cara tlah ku lakukan tuk membuang rasa cinta ini. Hasilnya? Nihil. Aku masih tetap mencintai dan merindukan dirimu. Hingga malam ini pun aku masih merindukanmu dalam tiap bulir hujan. Dan aku hanya dapat membawa rasa rindu ini ke dalam lamunan hingga aku terlelap di gelapnya malam.

oooOooo

**2 September 2006**

**01.00 a.m.**

Dddrrrrrtttt… dddrrrrrttt... dddrrrrrttt…

Getar ponsel yang terselip di bawah bantal mengganggu tidur lelap sang emerald.

"Hallo? Siapa ini?" dengan malas dan mata mengatup, Sakura menjawab panggilan handphone miliknya.

Tut tut tut…

'Sial, dasar cumi!' batinnya.

Setelah mengumpat sejenak, Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kau tahu? Setelah malam itu, kehidupan dan kisah cintanya akan dimulai.

**7 September 2006**

**00.30 a.m.**

Sudah lima malam ia mengalami kejadian serupa. Orang iseng yang selalu mengganggu tidur lelapnya tak pernah jera meski mendapat umpatan dan bentakan dari dirinya. Tapi malam ini tak akan ia biarkan orang iseng itu mengganggu tidurnya lagi. Dengan segera ia ambil handphone dan menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu diakhiri dengan pilihan 'panggil'.

"…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ingin rasanya Sakura membanting handphone dalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi syukurlah ia masih diberi kesadaran bahwa handphone pemberian orang tuanya itu sangat mahal. +,+

Dddrrrrrtttt… dddrrrrrttt... dddrrrrrttt…

Tak selang berapa lama, handphone itu bergetar dan terpampang sebuah pesan baru di layar.

From : +62864xxx

7 September 2006 - 00.36 a.m.

Penasaran? Temui aku di 'Boston Terrace Cafe' besok jam 3.00 p.m.

"Fuft, benar-benar gila." kata Sakura yang entah pada siapa.

**7 September 2006**

**Boston Terrace, 03.35 p.m.**

Dia duduk di sana, mengaduk-aduk segelas minuman yang kini hanya tinggal setengahnya. Sesekali melihat sekeliling dan berharap orang yang dinanti segera tiba.

"Yo, Sakura."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura. Terhenyak, Sakura menoleh dan menatap sesosok laki-laki berambut perak dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kakashi, kau…?"

"Hehehe, maaf telah mengganggu tidur lelapmu." kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan kata-kata yang teramat naggung. (?)

"Hanya iseng." jawab Kakashi ringan, sambil duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Ya, Sakura memang tahu bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya bernama Kakashi. Rumah mereka lumayan dekat, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Hanya saja, kedekatan rumah bukan berarti saling mengenal kan? Sakura adalah sesosok pendiam yang lebih suka berdiam diri di kamar. Sedangkan Kakashi, laki-laki yang sering bepergian dan lebih suka keramaian serta bersenang-senang di luar rumah. Lalu bagaimana mungkin mereka saling mengenal jika keadaan mereka seperti itu? Tapi, siapa pun tahu bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu itu bagai permata yang terjaga dengan kesempurnaan dalam keindahan parasnya. Tak jarang yang terpikat pada dirinya, termasuk Hatake Kakashi.

Sejak hari itu, Kakashi lebih sering menghubungi Sakura. Mulai basa basi menanyakan kabar, hingga perhatian-perhatian kecil serta ucapan 'good night and have a nice dream' menjadikan hubungan mereka semakin intens.

oooOooo

Suatu kesalahan akan disadari ketika penyesalan mulai menyeruak dan menyelimuti kegalauan hati. Pertemuan mereka kala itu merupakan kesalahan bagi Sakura. Kesalahan dengan rasa penyesalan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Apa kau pernah mendengar, cinta datang karena terbiasa? Itulah kenyataan. Yang semula hanya pernah bertemu, menjadi saling mengenal. Setelah saling mengenal, akan saling mendekat. Setelah mendekat dan saling memahami, mereka jatuh hati. Bukan. Bukan mereka, tapi Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Ya, Sakura jatuh hati pada Kakashi. Ketampanannya, gaya bicaranya, pandangan matanya, sentuhan, dan perlakuannya sungguh membuat Sakura rela memberikan segalanya. Lalu Kakashi? Benarkah ia juga jatuh hati pada Sakura? Mungkin iya, atau mungkin hanya tertarik pada paras cantiknya.

Bagaikan bunga sakura yang mekar kala musim semi. Itulah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sedang merasakan indahnya cinta terhadap sesosok berambut perak dengan wajah nan rupawan. Seulas senyum selalu terkembang di bibir mungil Sakura. Bening hijau emerald pun berbinar seiring pancaran kebahagiaan dari hatinya. Tapi sampai kapan ia merasakan keindahan itu? Cukup. Inilah batas kesempurnaan rasa indah itu. Kau Tanya kenapa? Itu semua karena Kakashi, laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya ternyata sudah bertunangan.

Bodoh. Kenapa ia tak pernah tau? Kenapa kakashi tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan hati Sakura?

-TBC-

Wuaahhh fic apaan ini? Gaje, ancur, jelek, gak banget dweh pokok'e.. huhuhuhu *pundung di pojok kamar =.=

Maklum, author baru. Masih lugu… *plak (dilemparin kulkas ma reader)

Riku ucapin makasih benget buat reader yang bersedia membaca fic yang kagak jelas ini. =D

Kisah selanjutnya?

4 Oktober 2006, dimana Sakura mendengar dari Ino bahwa Kakashi ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan.

5 Oktober 2006, tentang Sakura yang menanyakan kebenaran pada Kakashi.

8-27 Oktober 2006, Kakashi menghilang dan tak pernah memberi kabar pada Sakura.

28 Oktober 2006, Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tak sanggup meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya.

dst (masih rahasia) =D

Akhir kata, r.e.v.i.e.w. buat penyemangat ! Hoohohoho


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic ini punya Riku =D**

**Warning : **

Gaje, jelek, alur campuran

**Kakashi x Sakura**

Summary : "Kau tahu? Perihnya hatiku yang mencintai lelaki beristri?"

Hihihihihi... Riku kembali meng-update fic gaje ini =D, tapi sebelumnya terrretttettt tetttteett.. waktunya membalas review...

**Aya-na ri'fai **wedewh, klu aa kakashi jahat pa gak, itu tergantung Aya ja yg nilai yak. Asal ngikutin cerita ini, ntar jg bkal tahu klu aa Kakashi gak jahat (lowh?). Keep reading fic ini ya! *maksa:mode on.. hohohohohohohoho XDD

**Momo Saitou **Hehehehe.. Karna aku jg suka ma pairing yang lumayan langka ini, coba-coba bikin ternyata asik low.. Yapz, dan nie udah update =)

**Riichan luvHiru** hurreee..makacih fav'na. Hoohh? apa iya aa Kakashi jd brengs*k? *pletak dilemparin Riichan pake asbak cz balik nanya. Keep reading dan nilai lah Kakashi sesuai pandangan Riichan.. ^^

**Awan Hitam **Cup cup cup.. buayanya di kandang dulu ya kk...hihihihi =D. Nie Riku kasih lanjutan cerita'na biar pada g penasaran...

**Cute-cha** ukelah kalo begitu *ala warteg boys. Riku akan membuat fic yg bkin mata Cute-cha smkin perih.. (lowh lowh lowh?). Mkch atz ripiuw'na..

Happy Reading!

**TENTANG SEBUAH KISAH**

**Chapter 2**

Bodoh. Kenapa ia tak pernah tau? Kenapa kakashi tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan hati Sakura?

oooOooo

Hei, percayalah bahwa sesuatu yang diawali dengan kebohongan tak selalu berakhir buruk. Tapi sesuatu yang diawali kebodohan, pasti berakhir dengan penyesalan.

**4 Oktober 2006**

**07.40 p.m.**

Dia disana, duduk di bangku taman Konoha City. Menghabiskan waktu malam dengan mengamati ribuan bintang yang berkerlip. Dengan segelas coklat hangat dalam genggaman tangan, ia menikmati malam yang nampak begitu sempurna. Sesempurna rasa bahagia di hatinya yang merasakan cinta.

Sesekali nampak senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Bahkan, getaran-getaran aneh mulai menggelitik hatinya tiap kali ia mengingat wajah itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan wajah seorang Hatake Kakashi.

"Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura ! Dasar jidat! Apa kau tidak mendengarku, hah?" sapa Ino dengan kesal sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sakura. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diacuhkan oleh orang yang tengah kita sapa?

"Ino, pig? Kenapa kau mengagetkan aku? Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kakas hhmmbbp.." dengan cepat, Sakura menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya karena hampir saja melontarkan sebuah nama yang masih tabu untuk dia katakan dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bilang apa?" selidik Ino. "Hei jidat! Apa tadi kau bilang hendak membayangkan wajah Kakashi? Maksudmu, Hatake Kakashi? Kenapa kau membayangkan wajahnya? Apa kau menyukainya? Benarkah kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi terhadap Sakura. Sedangkan yang dilimpahi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya menganggapi dengan senyum simpul dan pipi yang merona.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi itu benar Sakura?" dengan mimic tak percaya, Ino terduduk lemas di samping Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Ino? Apa kau juga tertarik pada Kakashi? Jangan-jangan..."

Seolah memahami mimik kecemasan di wajah Sakura, Ino berusaha mencari susunan kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal penting tentang Kakashi. Hal penting yang pasti tak ingin Sakura ketahui. Hal penting yang pasti akan meluakai hati sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, apa menurutmu aku suka tipe laki-laki seperti Kakashi? Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura."

"Fuft, syukurlah pig. Aku kira kau juga jatuh hati padanya. Ternyata aku salah. Bodoh sekali membayangkan hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu, hahahhaha..." Sakura tertawa lepas dan penuh kelegaan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ino.

Di sisi lain, Ino benar-benar dalam dilema. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyembunyikan kenyataan? Bagaimana caranya agar Sakura tidak terluka dengan kenyataan itu? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Kakashi, laki-laki yang dicintai Sakura ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan? Tapi, akan lebih baik jika Sakura tahu tentang semua kenyataan itu pada saat ini.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukai Kakashi?"

"Eehmmm... entahlah, mungkin sudah hampir satu bulan terakhir." jawab Sakura sembari mengingat-ingat pertemuan awal antara dia dan Kakashi.

"Jadi, intinya kau belum terlalu lama mengenal Kakashi? Benar, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali menyeruput segelas coklat hangat di genggaman tangannya.

"..."

"Ino? Sebenarnya, apa yang ter..."

"Kakashi sudah bertunangan, Sakura." dengan tegas, Ino memotong perkataan Sakura dan mengatakan hal yang membebani pikirannya sedari tadi.

Lalu Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Sakura saat ini?

Segelas coklat hangat terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Ia tertunduk lesu, dengan rambut pink yang menjuntai menutupi raut wajahnya. Tapi dari sana, nampak kilauan cairan bening mengalir menelusuri kedua pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, dalam kesempuranan malam yang berbintang.

Ino memegangi bahu Sakura yang bergetar hebat dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ino sadar bahwa sebagai sahabat, hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengurangi luka hati Sakura.

"Bagilah luka hatimu denganku, Sakura. Sahabat bodohmu ini akan selalu di sisimu."

Dalam pelukan sahabat kecilnya, Sakura menangis dan meluapkan segala rasa kecewanya pada Kakashi. Menumpahkan rasa sakit dan kebodohan dirinya yang tak mengetahui kebenaran akan diri Kakashi.

Segala mimpi dan angan indah tentang Kakashi hancur dan retak seiring remuknya hati Sakura saat ini. Tapi, bersama serpihan hatinya yang hancur ia ingin mendengar perketaan Kakashi secara langsung. Meski ia tahu, jika kebenaran itu akan meluluh lantahkan cinta yang telah ia rajut dan meninggalkan sayatan perih di sana.

**5 Oktober 2006 **

**05.00 p.m.**

**Sakura PO**V

Di sana, aku melihat dia berdiri tegak dengan lipatan tangan di dada, menghadap langit senja. Sesekali rambut peraknya berkibar karna terpaan angin laut. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hangatnya matahari senja dan deburan ombak serta suara kicauan burung yang mulai kembali ke sarangnya.

Perlahan aku mendekat kearahnya, dan dengan erat ku peluk punggung lebarnya lalu ku rasakan batapa bidang bahunya, betapa menghanyutkan aroma maskulin dari parfum ditubuhnya. Ia tersentak dan menatap mataku dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Sakura. Sepertinya kau sangat merindukan aku ya?" kata Kakashi kepada Sakura disertai senyuman manis dibibir dan mengerling dengan mata jenakanya.

"Kau ini, selalu membuatku mati kaku dengan senyummu itu Kakashi." kata Sakura sambil meninju pelan bahu Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan dari Sakura.

"Ada apa, tiba-tiba mengundangku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"..."

Hening. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini. Terasa berat bagi dirinya menanyakan kebenaran itu. Sakura hanya tertunduk diam terjerat dalam lamunannya sendiri. Hingga ia merasakan sentuhan tangan yang besar mengusap kepala dan mengacak pelan rambut merah mudanya.

Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya hingga dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot emerald di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakashi...a..apa..apa..." Sakura tergagap. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Dimana cincin pertunanganmu? Kenapa tak kau pakai di jari manismu?"

Kakashi yang semula tersentak oleh ucapan Sakura, perlahan menampakkan kembali ketenangan di raut mukanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, Sakura?" kata Kakashi sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke arah matahari tenggelam.

"Benarkah itu, Kakashi?"

"..."

"Kakashi, jawab aku! Kakashi!" Sakura menarik lengan Kakashi hingga berbekas lipatan di sana.

Kakashi melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura pada lengannya. Ia berbalik memunggungi gadis emerald yang sedari tadi tengah menitikkan air mata dan membasahi wajah putih pucatnya.

"Pernikahanku sudah ditetapkan. Januari 2007, semua sudah dipersiapkan. Hinata, Hyuga Hinata adalah tunanganku saat ini."

"Lalu kenapa, kanapa kau tak mengatakannya sejak awal padaku? Kenapa Kakashi? Apa kau sengaja membuatku terluka seperti ini? Apa kau puas, Kakashi? Puas melihatku terjatuh dan terpuruk? Apa maksud perlakuanmu padaku selama ini? Kenapa kau memberi harapan semu padaku, Kakashi? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?" dengan isakan, Sakura meminta segala penjelasan dari Kakashi.

Linangan air mata tak dapat terbendung dari emerald yang meredup. Ia terkulai lemas di pasir tempat ia berpijak. Hatinya benar-benar hancur dan berpendar bagai pasir di pantai itu.

Lalu Kakashi? Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Sakura dalam keterpurukan dan kebodohannya yang terlalu mencintai dan memepercayai segala rayuan dan perlakuan hangat dari Kakashi. Kejam? Apa benar ia sekejam itu?Entahlah hanya Kakashi sendiri yang tahu.

oooOooo

**6 Oktober 2006**

**11.09 p.m.**

Emerald tertidur lelap, meski nampak jelas cairan bening masih menghiasi di tiap sudut matanya.

Dddrrrrrtttt… dddrrrrrttt... dddrrrrrttt…

Handphone di balik bantalnya kembali berbunyi dan memaksanya membuka kembali kedua bola mata yang terpejam.

'Kakashi?' Serasa sebilah pisau menghujam jantung Sakura tatkala ia melihat sebuah pesan dengan nama Kakashi yang terpampang.

From : Kakashi

6 Oktober 2006 – 11.09 p.m.

Keluarlah, aku menunggu di balik pagar rumahmu.

Gadis berambut pink itu pun mengumpulkan segenap sisa hatinya yang masih tercerai berai demi menemui sosok berambut perak yang telah melukai batinnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Kakashi?" tanya Sakura sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar di hadapan Kakashi.

"Tentang pernikahanku, semuanya memang telah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah membatalkan pernikahan itu Sakura."

Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sakura meangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kakashi. Emerald memandang lekat ke arah bola mata berbeda warna itu. Mencari kejelasan atas apa yang telah ia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan menipuku lagi, Kakashi. Kepalsuan dan harapan semu itu hanya akan menghancurkan hatiku!" Isak tangis kembali menyeruak di keheningan malam itu.

Dengan segera, Kakashi merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Berharap dapat mengurangi isak tangis, kekecewaan, dan luka yang menyayat gadis itu.

"Ini kenyataan, Sakura. Semuanya telah berakhir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Semua orang sudah tahu tentang rencana pernikahanmu. Apa orang tuamu sanggup menanggung malu akan pembatalan ini?"

Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap langit malam yang berkabut. "Aku meninggalkan segalanya. Harta, rumah, dan kedua orang tuaku." kata Kakashi parau.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi dengan erat, seraya berkata "Jika kau tak lagi memiliki harta, anggaplah aku sebagai permatamu. Jika kau tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang, berpulanglah kau ke dalam hatiku. Jika kau merasa kesepian tanpa kedua orang tuamu, kau memiliki aku yang selalu setia di sisimu." Sebening air mata mengalir dari sudut emerald. Tapi ini adalah air mata ketulusan serta kebahagiaan akan kembalinya Kakashi di hatinya.

Jemari kakashi mengusap air mata dari wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Dan perlahan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Sakura, merasakan berjuta kenikmatan dalam pagutan yang menyesap rasa manis di sana. Ciuman hangat di bawah langit berbintang menutup perjumpaan mereka malam itu.

Apa ini yang namanya mukjizat setealah badai menerpa? Bukan. Karena badai yang sesungguhnya akan menerpa tanpa mengenal waktu.

-TBC-

Cihuy..akhirna bisa update chapter ini! *lonjak-lonjak gaje XDD

Makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah ngasih review dan masih setia membaca fic Riku yang ehemm, kurang bagus ini. =D

Selanjutnya? =.=? ukelah, aku kasih bocoran dikit...

8-27 Oktober 2006, Kakashi menghilang dan tak pernah memberi kabar pada Sakura. (niatnya pengen di certain di chap ini, tp Riku takut kalu kebanyakan malah reader'na jd bosan T.T)

Reader : ngomong aje mlz ngetik

Riku : he3,tau aje lu. Eh eh,bukan kx.. Riku kn saianx ama reader muach muach.. *nyium pipi monthok reader

Reader : wuaaaa.. author gila nie.. *lari lari gaje

Riku : =.= *pundung ditinggal reader

28 Oktober 2006, Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tak sanggup meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi tunangannya.

4 November 2006, perjumpaan akhir.

dst (tunggu saja ya!) =D

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Sampai Riku jungkir balik pun Naruto teteup punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kalau Fic ini punya'na Riku =D**

Summary : "Seorang wanita baik-baik dari keluarga terpandang tidak akan merayu laki-laki yang tanggal pernikahannya sudah di tetapkan."

"Asal kau baik-baik saja, aku rela menelan pil pahit akan keputusan sepihak dari mereka, Sakura"

"Lelaki seperti apakah kau ini, Kakashi?"

Huhuhuhu, Riku minta map cz apdet'na kelamaan.. Gomen,, gomen,, m(_ _)m

Seperti sebelumnya, Riku mau balez ripiu dulu =D

**Aya-na rifa'i **huaaa..aa.. Riku juja binung kenapa aa Kakashi terkesan plin plan yak? *plakk, jgn balik nanya!

**Momo Saitou **hohohoho, kenapa Kakashi balik ma Hinata? Ada di chap ini kok.. happy reading!

**Riichan luvHiru **gak sah kawatir, pepatah bilang kalau penderitaan itu awal kesengsaraan (lowwhhh?) maksud Riku awal kebahagiaan.. hwehehehe

**Kaminari to Mizu **huihihihihihi..dukungan Mizu membuta Riku bersemangat.. =D

Makacih semua'na. Teteup dukung Riku dan baca fic buatan Riku kedepannya yak! Jangan lupa yak! Teteup semangat yak! Yak! Yak! *ala Pak Tarno:mode on wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk XDDD

**TENTANG SEBUAH KISAH**

**Chapter 3**

**7 Oktober 2006**

**04.50 p.m.**

**Taman Konoha City**

Tiga malam yang lalu, di bangku itu ia menangis. Ya, menangis dalam pelukan sahabatnya karena luka hati yang teriris. Lalu? Sore ini, gadis emerald itu kembali duduk di sana dengan senyum cerah dan wajah yang berbinar. Kau tahu kenapa? Lihat saja siapa yang ada disebelahnya. Sosok berambut perak tengah berbincang asik bersamanya. Sesekali nampak kecupan lembut mendarat di kening gadis itu.

Di sisi lain, seseorang tengah mengamati mereka dari balik kaca mobil mewah bewarna hitam, Lexus-LS 600H.

**Someone POV **

'Jadi dia gadis yang membuatmu tega meninggalkan kami, Kakashi? Apa hebatnya gadis seperti itu? Dari keseluruhan fisik, hanya rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat menyala dan begitu berbeda. Yang lain? Aku rasa sangat terlihat bahwa ia tak pantas untuk berdampingan bersama dirimu.'

'Ini hanya masalah kecil untuk menyingkirkan gadis sepertimu, Haruno Sakura.'

oooOooo

**08.14 p.m.**

**Kediaman Haruno**

Kediaman itu terlihat begitu hening. Halaman rerumputan itu tak mampu mengurangi kesenyapan yang menyelimuti rumah Sakura. Maklum saja, saat ini Sakura hanya tinggal bersama dengan seorang pelayannya. Orang tuanya? Mereka harus pergi bahkan mungkin menetap ditempat lain karena pemindahan tugas dinas ayah Sakura.

Malam itu Sakura tengah asik membaca novel romance kesukaannya di ruang santai keluarga. Camilan, coklat panas, serta TV yang dibiarkan menyala menjadi pelengkap yang menemaninya.

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

"Konan, tolong buka pintunya. Sepertinya ada tamu." perintah Sakura pada pelayannya yang bernama Konan. Tak selang berapa lama, Konan kembali menemui Sakura.

"Maaf nona Sakura, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." ucap Konan lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur.

'Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?' batin Sakura. Dengan sembarangan ia meletakkan novel yang dibacanya dan berlalu ke ruang tamu.

"Anda?" dengan mata membelalak, Sakura menatap lekat sosok di depannya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat melihat kehadiran sosok itu di rumahnya.

"Selamat malam Nona Haruno. Sepertinya kau sudah mengenaliku?" sapa ringan wanita tersebut.

"Nyonya Hatake?"

Sakura berdiri mematung di hadapan wanita itu. Ya, wanita paruh baya itu menyandang gelar 'Hatake'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari Hatake Kakashi. Feeling tak sedap(?) mulai dirasa Sakura tatkala wanita itu mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya kau berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan terpandang nona Haruno. Benarkan perkataanku ini?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam dan hanya menatap heran atas sosok yang entah memberi pernyataan ataukah pertanyaan retoris pada dirinya itu. Sesekali Sakura menggenggam erat jemarinya untuk mengurangi kecemasan yang ia rasa.

"Kau terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik. Tapi, apa kau ini benar wanita seperti itu? Aku rasa kau tidak sebaik dan selugu tampangmu." lanjut wanita tersebut.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda?" balas Sakura.

Setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari mulut Ibu Kakashi bagaikan pisau tajam yang siap menggoreskan luka bagi siapa saja yang berani menyentuhnya. Sedangkan ketidakberdayaan Sakura hanya membuatnya semakin terintimidasi oleh wanita itu.

Perlahan, wanita itu melangkah dengan angkuhnya mendekati dan menatap tajam sang Emerald. Lalu...

"Seorang wanita baik-baik dari keluarga terpandang tidak akan merayu laki-laki yang tanggal pernikahannya sudah di tetapkan. Menjauhlah dari Kakashi, atau takkan ada lagi kehangatan matahari untukmu di esok hari, Nona Haruno Sakura." Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan pandangan miris.

oooOooo

**8 Oktober 2006**

**02.00 p.m.**

Kumpulan awan yang indah. Menggantung pada birunya langit dan berarak dengan gumpalan-gumpalan yang mengundang daya imagin bagi mereka yang memandang.

Gadis berambut pink itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon capensia, menikmati sensasi hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Sesekali ia melihat layar ponselnya, menanti kabar tentang orang yang tengah ia nanti kedatangannya. Siapa coba? Ya, Kakashi lah orangnya. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu pada hari ini.

oooOooo

Hampir dua jam gadis itu bersandar di sana dengan kedua mata yang masih terkatup. Ya, Sakura tengah tertidur di sela penantiannya pada Kakashi.

Perlahan, kedua bola mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan beningnya hijau emerald yang memancar di sana. Sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Sesegera mungkin Sakura mengamati layar ponselnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul **05.09 p.m**. dan kilauan rambut perak tak nampak di hadapannya. 'Lebih dari tiga jam aku di sini dan sepertinya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kakashi.' batin Sakura.

"Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Sakura yang entah pada siapa.

**07.56 p.m.**

Birunya langit telah tergantikan oleh sinar pucat kekuningan (baca:bulan). Ya, siang memang berganti malam. Suatu hal wajar yang terjadi sebagai peristiwa alam. Akan tetapi, bukan hal wajar bagi seorang Kakashi yang mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura. Kecemasan nampak begitu jelas di raut wajah Sakura. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi Kakashi melaui ponsel, tapi selalu saja tak ada jawaban dari sana.

Malam terasa begitu dingin bagi Sakura. Benar saja, karena mendung yang menggelayut di langit menandakan bahwa hujan kan membasahi tanah pijakan Sakura. Lalu? Apa dia akan pergi dari sana? Sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah, ia berdiri tegap dan sesekali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya demi mencari sedikit kehangatan. Ia tak kunjung lelah menanti Kakashi yang tak mungkin datang menemuinya. Hei, dimana Kakashi? Benarkah ia ingkar janji? Tidak.

oooOooo

Ia berdiri di sana, memandang sosok berambut pink dari kejauhan. Ya, ia adalah Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Seseorang yang tengah dinanti kehadirannya oleh Sakura sedari tadi. Dia sudah berada di sana sejak emerald duduk menikmati birunya langit, terlelap dalam penantiannya, hingga malam yang mulai menyapa. Tapi sedikit pun, ia tak berniat melangkah mendekati gadis yang tengah menantinya.

**Kakashi POV **

Aku menatapnya dari tempatku berdiri, menahan keinginan untuk datang mendekati serta memeluk erat dan merasakan harum mawar ditubuhnya. Benar, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari sini. Aku tak mungkin menemuinya lagi.

Satu yang ku rasa, melihatnya yang masih teguh menanti kedatanganku, benar-benar menyesakkan batinku.

'Kenapa kau masih di sana, Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah melewatkan waktu perjanjian kita dan tak kunjung juga menemuimu? Kenapa kau tetap teguh menantiku? Aku tak bisa menemuimu, Sakura. Bukan masalah jika aku harus hidup tanpa harta dan serba kekurangan, tapi jika harus hidup tanpa melihatmu? Itu yang aku takutkan.'

Aku mengenal bagaimana perilaku kedua orang tuaku. Mereka akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat Sakura jauh dariku. Ya, aku tak ingin mereka menghancurkan hidup wanita yang aku cintai. Hei, wanita yang aku cintai? Benar, sedikit demi sedikit keisenganku semula berubah menjadi rasa saying dan tak ingin kehilangan.

Pilihan yang mereka berikan, bukan jaminan bagi kebahagiannku dan Sakura. Pilihan? Apa benar semua ini bisa dikatakan sebagai pilihan? Bukan! Mempertahankan keputusanku akan pembatalan pertunangan dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata dan membuat hidup Sakura diambang bahaya, atau aku harus menuruti semua perkataan orang tuaku untuk meninggalkan Sakura demi kebahagiaannya. Ya, itu semua hanya keputusan sepihak dari mereka, bukan pilihan.

oooOooo

Sulit, menjalani apa yang sudah diputuskan benar-benar sulit bagi Kakashi. Uang dan kekuasaan kedua orang tuanya, mampu memutar balikkan kehidupan orang lain. Dan Kakashi tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Sakura, wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

'Maaf, atas perlakuanku saat ini. aku tidak mungkin bisa menemuimu lagi, Sakura. Asal kau baik-baik saja, aku rela menelan pil pahit akan keputusan sepihak dari mereka. Maaf, ku mohon maafkan aku Sakura.'

Kakashi berlalu dan meninggalkan sosok berambut pink yang masih berdiri di kejauhan.

oooOooo

Hei, apa kau tahu bahwa takdir wanita itu hanya bisa menunggu? Bahkan meski belum tahu akan kepastiannya, seorang wanita akan tetap menunggu. Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura sampai saat ini.

**11 Oktober 2006**

Tiga hari berlalu dan Kakashi belum juga memberi kabar pada Sakura. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kakashi. Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Kakashi tak pernah mengangkat ponselnya, membalas sms pun tak kunjung dilakukan. Kecemasan perlahan berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutan akan hal yang dulu pernah terjadi, ketakutan akan kehilangan Kakashi. Sakura pernah kehilangan Kakashi, dan sekarang ia tak akan rela jika harus kehilangan Kakashi, lagi.

"Kau dimana, Kakashi?"

**25 Oktober 2006**

Gadis itu menatap wajahnya di cermin, sorot hijau emerald tlah memudar. Genangan air mata masih menjejak di sudut matanya.

"Lebih dari dua minggu, kau menghilang tanpa penjelasan apa pun Kakashi. Beri aku kepastian akan sikapmu. Aku lelah menjalani hari dengan menunggu tanpa kepastian darimu." Cairan bening itu kembali menyusuri pipi yang putih pucat.

'Kakashi...' Sesegukan Sakura mulai mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Batinnya terasa perih, seakan luka yang baru kering kini tersayat kembali. Meski bibir itu tak kuasa mengeluh akan kepedihan hatinya, namun air mata telah mengungkap seberapa perih sayatan luka itu.

**28 Oktober 2006**

**06.13 p.m.**

Cklek..

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa jidat? Tampangmu lusuh sekali." Ino datang menghampiri Sakura. Melihat sahabat terpuruk dalam kekalutannya sungguh bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, lupakanlah Kakashi, hiduplah secara normal(?) Sakura. Kau tak pantas terpuruk seperti ini. Kakashi pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun padamu, dan kau harusnya tahu apa artinya itu. Ia tak pernah mengggapmu ada, Sakura!" Ino tak punya hati untuk menyaksikan keterpurukan sahabatnya itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membangkitkan kekosongan jiwa yang menyelimuti Sakura, tapi sedikit pun Sakura tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Di sudut ruangan itu, Sakura masih meringkuk dengan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Semakin ia mendengar perkataan Ino, semakin dalam ia membenamkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, _seberapa besar makna 'kepastian' bagi seorang wanita?_ Entahlah.

"Bodoh. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura. Lihat dan bacalah apa yang tertera dalam amplop merah marun itu." Ino tak sanggup jika harus lebih lama melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop bewarna merah marun di atas tempat tidur Sakura, lalu ia kembali membiarkan gadis emerald itu dalam kesendiriannya.

oooOooo

Sakura melangkah dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya sebuah amplop bewarna merah marun (baca:undangan) itu dan perlahan membaca apa yang tertera di dalamnya. Di sana ada sebuah nama, nama seseorang yang begitu melekat di hatinya, Hatake kakashi.

Seluruh badannya bergetar hebat tatkala ia membaca sebuah nama yang bersanding dengan nama Kakashi. Kau tentu tahu siapa nama itu? Benar, Hyuga Hinata. Sakura tengah berhadapan dengan ketakutannya selama ini. Dengan segala luapan kekecewaan dan rasa sakitnya, air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi undangan merah marun tersebut. Semuanya terasa begitu gelap dan menyakitkan. Pernikahan Kakashi yang sudah direncanakan sejak awal akan segera dilaksanakan, bahkan dipercepat.

"Lelaki seperti apakah kau ini, Kakashi?"

oooOooo

**4 November 2006**

**Sakura POV**

Aku menginjakkan kaki di pasir tepian pantai ini. Ku rasakan deburan ombak yang sesekali menyapu jemariku. Aku menatap kosong lautan yang begitu luas dan tak berujung ini, layaknya penantian dan sayatan luka hatiku yang tak berujung. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan ketika tujuan hidup dan mimpi tentangnya telah lenyap.

Perlahan aku menutup rapat kedua emeraldku, berjalan mengikuti ajakan ombak yang menari-nari mengundangku tuk menyatu bersama mereka. Hening terasa, bahkan deburan ombak pun terasa begitu hening. Air laut telah mencapai pinggulku, namun aku terus berjalan melangkahkan kakiku. Terus melangkah dan melangkah hingga air itu hampir mencapai leher jenjangku. Rasa sesak mulai terasa, aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Hingga sebuah tangan yang kekar menggenggam tangan dan menarik tubuh yang ringkih ini kembali ke tepi.

Siapa?

Kakashi?

'Apakah ini dirimu, Kakashi?'

Pernahkah kau mendengar, bahwa orang bodoh itu bukan mereka yang tidak ahli dalam matematika, bukan mereka yang terkesan lama mencerna sesuatu, juga bukan mereka yang tak mampu menghafal rumus fisika maupun kimia. Akan tetapi orang bodoh itu adalah mereka yang tak pernah menyadari kebodohan diri mereka sendiri.

-TBC—

Huaaaa..ditengah-tengah ujian, sempet-sempet'na Riku nulis chap kagak jelas ini... =.=a

Wedewh wedewh wedewh,,,

Buat para reader, ada yang tau caranya ngilangin stress pas ujian g? (Lowhh?) *plakk, dilarang curhat!

Pokok'na apa pun yang terjadi, Riku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memuaskan(?) reader... wkwkwkwkwkwkw

Chap depan Mungkinkah Sakura datang ke pesta pernikahan Kakashi? Tunggu Riku di chap depan ukey!

Keep reading and review please... =D


End file.
